Luxuria Inesperada
by TalitaP
Summary: Isabella é acompanhante na casa de Madame Mellory, um lugar frequentado por homens ricos que querem satisfazer seus desejos, la conhece Edward Cullen, empresário muito rico, em uma viagem seus amigos o convencem a ir a casa de Madame onde se depara com Bella e á deseja imediatamente. Será que ele poderia partir de novo e deixá-la? Isabella conseguiria esquece-lo completamente?
1. Chapter 1

Muitas pessoas dizem que a vida é feita de escolhas, eu não concordo com isso, particularmente não escolhi viver a vida que vivo! Sou acompanhante na casa da madame Mellory, uma das casas mais luxuosa de Los Angeles, aqui vivem muitas garotas que assim como eu estão nessa vida, umas porque gostam outras porque precisam. Eu faço parte das que precisam, nunca conheci meus pais, fui entregue em um orfanato quando era recém-nascida e tive que sair de lá aos 18 anos, vaguei pelas ruas por uns dois dias, sem comida, agua nem nada, então Roseli minha melhor amiga hoje em dia me encontrou, estava em um banco da praça, me pagou um lanche e me contou sobre a casa da madame, e o resto já sabem, ou devem imaginar.

Como toda menina eu também sonhava com minha primeira vez, sonhava com meu príncipe, e no amor eterno, mas nada disso veio, minha primeira vez não foi nada gentil, mas eu superei afinal a vida não é justa, nada justa!

- Bellinhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – gritou rose do quarto.

- Já estou saindo... – gritei do banheiro.

Terminei de me secar e voltei ao quarto que eu dividia com rose e mais 5 meninas, nos ficávamos em uma casa nos fundos da mansão, uma casinha com vários quartos uma sala e cozinha, onde nós meninas "morávamos".

- o que foi? – perguntei olhando-a.

- Vamos dar uma volta? – perguntou.

- onde? Daqui a pouco já temos que nos arrumar rose! – avisei pegando meu creme.

- tomar um sorvete, vamos bella, por favor. – pediu piscando os olhos como uma anjinha.

Terminei de passar os creme e a encarei.

- ok! Mas não vamos demorar hein, não quero madame brigando conosco! – avisei-a.

- obrigada! Por isso te amo! – disse me dando um beijo estalado na bochecha.

Dei risada e terminei de me arrumar, coloquei minha roupa ( passeio/set?id=43599637) e saímos.

Tomamos sorvete e ainda demos uma volta no shopping onde rose insistiu até que comprou algumas coisas como lingerie e roupas.

- vamos lesma reumática! – falei olhando impaciente para rose.

- calma belinha, ta pesado essas sacolas – reclamou.

Andávamos até o ponto de taxi mais perto.

- falei pra não exagerar nas compras, mas você não me escuta nunca! – falei meio irritada.

- blá blá blá ... – disse ela fazendo careta.

Dei risada e a ajudei com as sacolas. Pegamos o taxi e voltamos até a mansão, já era noitinha e as meninas começavam a se arrumar então chegamos e nos juntamos a elas. Já estávamos prontas esperando madame autorizar-nos a ir a mansão.

- podem vir meninas! – disse Felix deixando um espaço para passarmos pela porta em direção a mansão.

Rose passou por mim sorrindo e pegando minha mão me chamando para irmos.

Rose: cgi/set?id=84720538&.locale=pt-br

Entramos no salão bem iluminado, com seu lustre gigantesco no meio da grande sala de tom branco e creme, extremamente luxuosa com abajures e outros objetos também de aparência antiga e chick. O salão já estava muito bem cheio com homem de ternos caros e sapatos italianos caríssimos também.

- Aqui estão minhas meninas! – disse madame assim que passamos pela grande porta de entrada.

Já acostumadas, todas colocamos sorrisos no rosto de começamos a circular pelo salão. Andei sem pressa pelos homens ali, a maioria velhos, homens de idade que deixavam suas esposas em casa com seus filhos e vinham para cá se satisfazerem. Continuei andando pelo salão recebendo olhares luxuriosos e sorrisos aprovadores dos homens ali, varias meninas já estavam acompanhadas, algumas sentadas no colo de seus "senhores" enquanto os mesmos conversavam com outros senhores outras já iniciando suas "tarefas" e se preparando para subirem para os quartos que ficavam no andar de cima inteiro.

- ola Isabella! – disse Mike Newton se aproximando e pegando minha mão.

- ola Sr. Newton! – cumprimentei sorrindo gentilmente.

Como tempo aprendi a lidar com essa situação, no começo desta minha vida madame cansou de chamar minha atenção dizendo que eu era "aredia" demais, para deixar de lado minha timidez e agir como se estivesse conversando com alguém que estava querendo levar uma mercadoria, e queria saber quais as "qualidades" dela, essa mercadoria no caso era eu, eu tinha que me vender, fazendo com que estes senhores quisessem compras minha companhia!

- Isabella, me chame de Mike, já disse! Sempre a mais bonita! – disse sorrindo para mim.

- obrigada, sempre gentil Mike. – disse sorrindo também.

- já esta acompanhada? - perguntou com um vinco na testa.

- não, não estou! – respondi olhando-o.

- ótimo, estava ansioso pela sua companhia! – avisou enlaçando minha cintura e me aproximando dele, depositou um beijo em meu pescoço e subiu até minha orelha onde mordiscou.

Fingi um gemido baixo, outra coisa que havia aprendido, eles adoravam quando gemia e fingia gostar dos carinhos. Mike continuou explorando meu pescoço.

- você ainda acaba comigo Isabella! – sussurrou entregue as caricias no meu pescoço, prendendo-me mais perto de seu corpo.

Dei uma risada sexy apertando um pouco seus ombros, ele era um pouco mais alto que eu, mínima coisa, loiro de olhos azuis, e dono de uma empresa de fabricação de peças de caro de luxo! Rico, ele era bem rico, prova disso era a imensa gorjeta que ele deixava para mim, sim além de pagar o programa com madame ele deixava um bônus para mim. Mike era "cliente fixo" digamos, desde o primeiro dia em que estivemos juntos, sempre voltou a me escolher, as vezes já estou acompanhada então é obrigado a escolher outra. Rose diz que ele gosta de mim, eu particularmente acho que ele simplesmente acha que eu sei satisfazer suas necessidades masculinas, afinal porque ele se apaixonaria por mim?

Sorri puxando-o pela mão em direção a escada que levava ao segundo andar, cruzamos o salão e subimos a escada indo para o quarto, onde começaria meu trabalho!

Edward Pov:

Mais um dia estressante de trabalho, a empresa estava de vento em poupa, estávamos fechando um grande negocio que nos renderia milhões. Sou Edward Anthony Cullen, herdeiro das empresas Cullen's, nossa empresa compra outras empresas de vários ramos, temos filiais em todo o mundo e perdi a conta de nossas aquisições!

Mas tudo isso é muito cansativo, tenho meu melhor amigo Emment sempre ao meu lado me ajudando o que ainda me favorece e me mantem um pouco melhor. Agora mesmo estávamos em Los Angeles em uma das filiais ,fazia muito tempo que não vinha para cá, uns 2 anos, era comandada pelo meu primo Jasper e estávamos em uma transação importantíssima que exigia minha presença, estes dois anos estive me dedicando a sede dos negócios em Nova York.

- e ai punheteiro! – disse ele entrando em minha sala acompanhado de jasper.

- vai se ferra! – falei me largando na cadeira.

Ele deu risada e sentou na minha frente da mesa acompanhado de jasper.

- Cansado? –pediu jasper.

- muito! – disse me expreguiçando.

- nosso amigo jasper aqui tem um bom lugar para irmos relaxar! – disse emmet sorrindo sacana.

Jasper deu uma risadinha.

- e que lugar seria? – perguntei olhando-os!

- Mansão da Madame Mellory! – disse emmet sorrindo mais.

Nossa fazia muito tempo que não aparecia mais la, quando vinha mais vezes para Los Angeles era frequentador da mansão, sempre com mulheres lindas!

- Mansão da Madame Mellory! – repeti pensativo.

- vamos? Já acabamos aqui por hoje! – disse jasper!

Eu era noivo, de Victória, filha de um grande empresário da china, e apesar de ele ser chinês sua mulher era americana, então victória tinha os olhos levemente puxamos, mas no resto era uma americana, com pele branca, cabelos ruivos e cacheados, olhos azuis, e belas curvas, compradas, mas belas curvas, sim todos sabíamos que seus belos seios eram comprados assim como sua barriga lisa, pobres mulheres que acham que nos enganam com a beleza artificial, eu como um bom experiente em mulheres sabia diferenciar muito bem. Mas apesar de tudo isso, eu não era santo, e muito menos amava victória, eram negócios, apenas isso.

- ok! Podemos ir sim, estou precisando relaxar! – falei por fim levantando da cadeira. Eles e acompanharam saindo da sala comigo!

Descemos no elevador e entramos em nossos carros, como o caminho era conhecido de cada, combinamos de nos encontrarmos la! Estacionei meu carro e dei a chave ao manobrista entrando na bela mansão onde muitos homens já se encontravam.

- edward? – pediu uma voz de mulher.

Me virei em direção ao chamado e me deparei com Madame Mellory sorrindo para mim enquanto de aproximava.

- ola madame! – cumprimentei beijando sua mão

Ela sorriu encantada. Madame não era velha, devia ter por volta de 40 anos, loira de olhos castanhos e pele clara. E obviamente já esteve na cama comigo, mais de uma vez.

- quanto tempo! – disse saudosa. – sumiu!

- poi sé, estive afastado de Los Angeles, me dedicando a sede dos negócios, mas o dever me chamou aqui! E como estava um pouco cansado resolvi vir aqui! – expliquei.

- óh! Claro claro, bom temos muitas novidades nestes dois anos, acompanhantes novas! Fique a vontade querido! – falou sorrindo!

- obrigada, vou dar uma olhada! Até! – respondi me virando e entrando mais no salão.

Olhei ao redor tentando reconhecer rostos, alguns homens ali me eram conhecidos e sorri para alguns cumprimentando!

- Senhor! – disse uma mulher loira parando em minha frente. - Me chamo Bree! – disse olhando-me com segundas intenções.

- sou edward! – respondi e ela sorriu mais!

- gostaria de uma bebida? – pediu.

- claro! – respondi aceitando.

Ela pediu licença e saiu para buscar meu copo, olhei novamente pelo salão vendo Mike Newton, um ser nojento que a um tempo atrás tentou me passar a perna, mas eu descobri antes! Brigamos e depois de uma surra nele e ameaça ele finalmente sumiu de minhas vistas.

Ele estava acompanhado de uma morena, inclinou-se para o pescoço dela e então pude ver seu rosto, linda, muito linda, ela parecia gostar de suas caricias, fiquei parado olhando para seu lindo rosto enquanto ele fechava os olhos e sentia as caricias de newton, quando derepente ela soltou uma leve risada, e não sei porque mas aquilo mexeu comigo, com nóis mais precisamente, já que o amiguinho la de baixo, também tinha simpatizado com ela dando um pequeno salto!

- aqui senhor! – disse a mulher que não me recordava o nome, era pécimo com nomes, me entregando o copo!

- obrigada – disse pegando-o – quem é aquela? – perguntei ainda olhando a mulher de mike.

- Isabella! – disse madame surgindo ao meu lado.

- Isabella! – repeti! Lindo nome, assim como ela.

- sim. Mas pelo que parece esta acompanhada do senhor newton! – avisou-me.

Continuei encarando-os enquanto via eles cruzarem o salão em direção a escada, nesse momento pude vela por inteiro.

(bella: noite/set?id=84715883)

Um vestido preto justo que revelava seus seios perfeitos e empinados na pequena transparência, cintura fina acompanhada de belos quadris, sem falar na bunda empinada e dura e logo abaixo as coxas grossas e torneadas. Uma mulher de parar o transito! E que estava me deixando louco!

Porra eu tinha que ter essa mulher!


	2. É a noite iria ser longa Muito longa

Bella Pov.

Entrei no quarto, acompanhada de Mike que foi logo me agarrando, deixei que suas mãos me apertassem e sua boca começasse a explorar meu corpo. Comecei a tirar seu terno e sua camisa, Mike tentava a todo custo chegar a minha boca, mas eu desviava, sempre fui clara com isso, não beijava meus clientes. Beijo era algo muito pessoal, algo que expressava algum sentimento, pelo menos é o que eu penso.

- Mike – reclamei com sua insistência!

- Daria tudo por um beijo seu, sabe disso... – falou.

- Vem... – falei desviando de assunto e o puxando para a cama.

Mike era do tipo que gostava de ser comandado, como eu já sabia comecei a tomar as rédeas da noite. O fiz deitar na cama onde tirei o resto de suas roupas e as minhas, ficando apenas de calcinha, subi na cama beijando seu peito enquanto ele gemia sem parar, tão previsível. Abaixei sua cueca pegando seu pau em minha mão, não era la aquelas coisas todas mas não me fazia diferença nenhuma, afinal não estava ali para sentir prazer e sim dar! Comecei com os movimentos de vai e vem, batendo punheta enquanto chupava suas bolas, depois passei a língua pela cabeça descendo até em baixo. Não era algo que eu gostasse muito de fazer, mas madame havia me avisado que era importante! Continuei estimulando-o até estar pronto, então tirei minha calcinha sentando em suas pernas.

- vem gostosa – disse me puxando com pressa.

Forcei um sorriso safado e comecei a colocar a camisinha e depois sentar em seu pau, ele gemeu fechando os olhos, fingi um longo gemido. E então comecei a cavalgar, Mike me ajudava nos impulsos tentando entrar mais em mim nem se preocupando se me machucaria ou não.

- Isso Isabella, me deixa louco... – disse me olhando com desejo.

Senti que ele estava próximo e então comecei a rebolar mais rápido, senti seu pau dilatar dentro de mim e então ele se liberar. Gemi alto e Fingi atingir um orgasmo. Sim eu sempre fingia. Continuei rebolando mais um pouco até parar.

Deitei ao seu lado, olhando para o teto, fiquei assim por uns 5 minutos. Então me virei para Mike, que a essa hora ressonava tranquilamente ao meu lado. Era sempre assim, transavamos uma vez e então ele dormia e só acordava na manhã seguinte. Virei-me de lado olhando as horas, eram 03h00min então fechei os olhos cochilando quase que imediatamente. Acordei as 05h00min da manha, olhei para o lado e Mike ainda dormia. Suspirei e levantei indo para o banheiro tomar uma ducha, lavei bem meu corpo e meus cabelos e vesti um roupão, quando voltei ao quarto ele terminava de arrumar sua gravata e sorriu ao me ver.

- Bom dia! – falou.

- Bom dia! – respondi olhando-o se aproximar de mim.

Enlaçou minha cintura cheirando meu pescoço.

- Estou indo, tenho uma reunião agora de manhã. – avisou.

- Ok! – disse simplesmente.

Mike beijou meu pescoço e se afastou indo para a porta.

- Nos vemos em breve! – falou e piscou saindo do quarto.

Suspirei e sai catando minhas coisas pelo quarto, me vesti e sai do quarto descendo as escadas, alguns senhores saiam de alguns quartos, passei por eles indo em direção a casa dos fundos. Cheguei ao meu quarto e rose estava la com algumas meninas.

- Belinha! – disse vindo me abraçar.

- Bom dia! – falei abraçando-a também. – vou e trocar!

Fui até a cômoda pegando uma muda de roupa para mim e indo ao banheiro me vestir. Depois de vestida, escovei os dentes e voltei ao quarto onde eu e as outras meninas ficamos conversando amenidades até a hora do almoço, almoçamos e logo cada uma foi fazer suas coisas.

Rose insistiu para que saíssemos, mas recusei, estava cansada e queria dormir um pouco de tarde. Acordei eram quase 16h00min, arrumei o quarto, meu lado do quarto que estava um pouco bagunçado, arrumei minhas roupas e objetos, quando já tinha terminado peguei meu livro e comecei a ler, quando percebi já eram 20h00min. Rose entrava apresada no quarto com sacos, para variar.

- meu deus, perdi a hora completamente! – disse correndo para o banheiro.

Dei risada já pegando minhas coisas para me arrumar para mais uma noite de "trabalho". Não sabendo se pedia a Deus para Mike aparecer novamente ou não, já que ele não era mau, de todos era um dos "melhores", me tratava bem, apesar de tudo.

(Bella: cgi/set?id=84970460&.locale=pt-br )

Ficamos dando os retoques finais e conversando sobre as coisas que ela comprou até chegar a hora de irmos a mansão.

Edward Pov.

Acabei passando a noite com Brena, ou Betina, não lembro seu nome, apenas era com B... não foi ruim, mas não foi ótimo, pura e simplesmente porque aquela morena se curvas deliciosas não saia da minha cabeça. Mesmo agora que eu voltava para casa em meu caro, depois de uma noite regada a sexo, muito sexo, sim, porque a coitada da mulher sofreu em minhas mãos. A morena havia me deixado louco, em ponto de bala, e foi difícil amenizar minha situação. E como nunca fui homem de pouco sexo, menos de 3 em uma noite era impossível para mim, mas infelizmente nem todas conseguem me acompanhar, posso contar em uma mão quantas aguentaram mais de três.

Suspirei olhando as horas no painel eram 06h00min da manha e me peguei pensando novamente na morena. Isabela. Esse era o nome dela, lindo assim como ela. Será que ela estaria com Mike ainda? Ou já teria o deixado? Afinal Mike não era de muita coisa!

Estacionei no hotel e rumei para meu quarto onde encontrei um Emmet jogado no sofá.

- e ai fuleiro! – falei passando por ele indo ao quarto.

- e ai cuzão! – falo levanta cambaleante.

Entrei no banheiro tirando minhas roupas e tomando um delicioso banho, depois disso me troquei e fui a cozinha comer alguma coisa, pois ainda tinha que ir a empresa rever contratos e assinar alguns papéis. Emmet se juntou a mim, e assim que terminamos rumamos à empresa.

- esta quieto Edward! – falou Emmet.

- pensando, só pensando! – falei desviando o olhar do transito e olhando pra ele.

- e eu posso pergunta no que? – pediu.

Suspirei começando a contar sobre Isabela, a feiticeira que não saia dos meus pensamentos, a morena da mansão de madame.

- Uau, Edward Cullen gravou o nome de uma mulher? Que merda, vai chover hoje! Não queria que chovesse hoje! – falou rindo logo em seguida!

- vai se ferrar! – falei rindo junto.

- ué brother, chega nela hoje! Vai à mansão e pega ela de jeito. – disse enquanto descia do carro.

Pensei naquilo, mas e se ela estivesse acompanhada de novo? Não! Se ela estivesse acompanhada me desculpe quem fosse, mas eu a tiraria, hoje Isabela era minha!

Chegamos a sala de Jasper que já estava vendo alguns papéis e assim passamos o dia, rodeados de papéis. Tivemos mais duas reuniões e varias ligações a fazer. Já eram 19h00min quando saímos da empresa.

- vai pra casa Edward? – pediu Emmet quando já estávamos no estacionamento.

- não! – respondi o olhando e ele logo entender sorrindo safado.

- isso mesmo rapaz! – falou me apoiando.

- o que? – jasper pediu sem entender.

- eu te explico depois... – disse Emmet a Jasper – vai logo homem! – falou rindo.

Entrei em meu caro e rumei a Mansão, onde meu principal objetivo se encontrava. Isabela. Hoje ela seria minha!

Entrei na mansão determinado, já estava cheia, entrei no grande salão já olhando em volta a procura da minha morena. Espera "minha morena"? De onde eu tinha tirado isso? A sei lá, depois penso nisso, por enquanto só quero acha ela. Rodei o salão mas não encontrei-a. Estava quase indo pedir a madame sobre ela quando eu a vi! Venha descendo as escadas da lateral.

Andei devagar acompanhando o gingado do quadril enquanto descia a escada segurando no corrimão. Estava deslumbrante simplesmente deliciosa naquela roupa, se bem que ela era linda de qualquer jeito, se de roupa já era assim imagina sem... ok foca Edward.

Parei ao pé da escada a esperando, quando estava a dois degraus acima de mim ela me olhou, seus olhos grudaram em mim e ela entreabriu os lábios levemente, meio que buscando ar. Prendi-me em seus olhos cor chocolate, eram quentes e aconchegantes, era de um marrom único, só dela. Peguei sua mão depositando um beijo.

- ola! – falei sorrindo de canto.

- Oi! – disse quase em um sussurro.

Sua voz era doce e sexy, o que me fez arrepiar.

- sou Edward, Edward Cullen! Prazer! – disse sorrindo.

- Isabela… - falou sorrindo de volta.

- eu sei! – disse vendo-a terminar de descer as escadas parando na minha frente.

Mesmo de salto ela batia nos meus ombros, sorri daquilo, parecia uma bonequinha!

- o que foi? – perguntou com um vinco na testa.

- nada, só vendo como você é baixa, que altura tem? – perguntei.

- tenho 1,60 – respondeu emburrada. Parece que ela não gostava do fato de ser baixinha, o que ba verdade era mais um charme dela.

Continuei encarando-a, e ela não desviou o olhar, olhava como se visse minha alma.

- então, espero que não esteja acompanhada hoje! – falei chegando mais perto dela.

- não, ainda não. – respondeu mordendo o lábio inferior.

- ótimo. – falei sorrindo de canto e colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha.

Vi com prazer o momento em que ela se arrepiou com meu toque e sorri um pouco com isso. Ela pegou minha mão e puxando para subir a escada e incrivelmente meu coração acelerou. Subimos as escadas e foi impossível não prender minha atenção na bundinha empinada que rebolava a minha frente. Andamos pelo extenso corredor até pararmos em uma porta que ela abriu e eu passei por ela entrando, em um quarto luxuoso em tons de creme e preto.

Ouvi a porta fechar atrás de mim, e seus passos com o salto atrás de mim, andou parando a minha frente.

- quer beber alguma coisa? – pediu mordendo de novo seus lábios.

- uísque, por favor... – pedi.

Ela concordou com a cabeça indo até uma cômoda onde tinham algumas bebidas e servindo uma dose de uísque e trazendo até mim. Peguei de sua mão agradecendo e tomando-a em um gole só.

Ela continuava a me olhar e sem me aguenta mais eu a puxei pela cintura, grudando seu corpo ao meu. Ela espalmou suas mãos em meu peito ofegando, me curvei chegando até seu pescoço onde beijei logo abaixo da orelha, rocei meu nariz sentindo seu perfume de lavanda. Isabela gemeu baixinho, quase inaudível. Senti sua mão deslizando meu terno e ajudei-a a tira-lo, para logo depois puxa-la de volta contra meu peito, uma mão em sua cintura e outra segurando seu rosto, meus olhos indo imediatamente para seus lábios entreabertos e quando eu vi já estava esmagando os meus contra os dela que a principio permaneceu imóvel, pra logo em seguida enlaça meu pescoço e entreabrir os lábios me ajudando a aprofundar o beijo.

Doce, os lábios de Isabela eram doces, percorri sua boca com minha língua, explorando ela toda, e depois finalmente me enrolando na daquela linda morena. Continuei beijando-a enquanto andávamos para perto da cama, empurrei-a ajudando a deitar na cama, deitando por cima dela, senti-a ofegar quando sentiu meu pau grosso contra suas coxas. Estava quase rasgando minha calça, minhas mãos passeavam pelas laterais do seu corpo apertando tudo onde conseguia. Ela estava com uma mão em meus cabelos desarrumando ainda mais e a outra em minhas costas arranhando, depois começou a trabalhar para tirar minha camisa que logo eu já não usava mais.

Deslizei o zíper lateral de seu vestido parando o beijo para ajuda-la a tirar aquilo, deixando-a apenas de calcinha e sutiã de renda vermelho. Olhei fascinado para ela.

- linda! – disse simplesmente antes de ela me puxar para perto dela.

Beijei seu pescoço, chupando e mordendo, a sentindo puxar meus cabelos. Continuei até chegar a seus seios, brinquei com eles por cima no tecido fino para depois tirar e enfim me deliciar com seus montes grandes e suculentos. Ela gemia um pouco mais alto, o que me deixava mais louco.

Deixei seus seios descendo pela sua barriga, lambendo toda pele exposta que conseguia achar chegando até perto de sua calcinha. Então passei para suas coxas beijando o interior e subindo até chegar a sua gruta que estava molhando sua calcinha. Beijei-a por cima da calcinha olhando para Isabela, que fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios gemendo! Sorri antes de enfim tirar aquela peça inútil e depois tirar minhas calças e sapatos. Voltei a me ajoelhar entre suas pernas.

- abre mais as pernas pra mim Isabela... – pedi me inclinando pra frente.

Ela apoiou os pés no colchão e abriu as pernas me permitindo ver sua buceta que brilhava pra mim. Passei um dedo pelas dobras macias e ela se contorceu.

- calma Isabela... – disse rindo de sua impaciência.

Continuei brincando com suas dobras esfregando seu clitóris, para então me inclinar e passar a língua pelas dobras perfeitas. Continuei passando a língua e chupando seus lábios vaginais, cada vez um pouco mais rápido e forme e ela rebolava em minha boca, me empolguei tanto que em certo momento mordisquei seu clitóris o que fez Isabela gemer alto soltando um palavrão qualquer enquanto gozava em minha boca. Suguei todo seu liquido a limpando bem.

- por favor... – ela choramingou puxando meus cabelos.

Subi meu corpo parando em cima do seu e a beijando, fazendo sentir seu próprio gosto em sua boca. Continuei beijando-a enquanto me encaixava entre suas pernas. Inconscientemente ela se abriu mais pra mim, posicionei meu pau em sua entrada e comecei a penetra-la sentindo cada polegada ser acolhida pela sua buceta molhada e quente.

Ela gemeu alto mordendo meus lábios. E forcei meus quadris entrando totalmente nela, e me deliciando com aquela sensação, Isabela era apertada, muito apertada, e o fato de meu pau ser digamos bem dotado não ajudava, o que fazia a sensação ser melhor ainda. Comecei a me mover, aumentando o ritmo conforme ela ia gemendo. Sai quase completamente dela e voltei firme e forte, repetindo isso.

- oh Edward... – gemeu Isabela. E ouvi-la gemendo meu nome daquele jeito me matou de tesão.

Continuei naquele ritmo até começar a senti-la me apertar, e como consequência meu pau se dilatar dentro dela e depois nos gozarmos juntos! Ela mordeu meu ombro enquanto rebolava. Continuei com os movimentos até diminuir e ir parando. Quando parei sai de dentro dela e rolei deitando ao seu lado a puxando para meu peito.

A princípio ela ficou imóvel, mas depois relaxou, fiquei passando a mão por suas costas. Ela começou a rodear com o dedo meu mamilo o que de alguma forme me causou arrepios e acordou alguém lá em baixo. Sem me conter puxei lá para cima de mim a sentando em meus quadris.

Isabella soltou um gritinho assustada que me fez rir e depois me olhou se inclinando e me beijando, nossas línguas brincando, e então a ajudei a levantar e encaixar meu pau sentando nele, já começando os movimentos de cavalgada.

É a noite iria ser longa. Muito longa.


End file.
